


A Kiss With A Fist

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Post-Game(s), Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zell and Seifer have an unusual sense of foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss With A Fist

Hyperion's blade flashed as Seifer took a swing at Zell.  The martial artist easily dodged, jumping back out of the way.  With his opponent out of reach, Seifer shot a fire spell in Zell's direction.

"Augh, come ONNN!!"  Zell shouted as he shook off the blow.  "We said no magic!"

Seifer smirked at Zell, giving an innocent shrug.  "Ready to quit?"

"NO WAY!!"  In retaliation, Zell dashed straight for his opponent.

Seifer raised his gunblade in defense, but Zell ducked down at the last moment and hit Seifer with an uppercut.  The force of the blow caused him to stumble back a few steps as he rubbed his jaw.

"Not bad, chicken w--"

The insult was cut off as Zell's fist bashed against Seifer's mouth a second time.  The gunbladist glared angrily at his opponent, who only grinned mischievously in response.

"All right," he snarled as he pulled off his bulky coat, carelessly tossing it aside.  "You're in for it."

"Bring it on!!" Zell bounced on the balls of his feet, waiting for Seifer's counter attack.

The two continued exchanging blows, bruises covering Seifer's body while Zell's clothing earned a few gashes.  Zell eventually managed to disarm his opponent, earning himself the advantage.  However, it didn't mean the spar was over, by any means.  Seifer was still a decent fighter, even without his gunblade, but when it came to unarmed combat, Zell knew he was the best.

In his overconfidence, Zell soon found himself pinned to the wall.  "Losing in a fistfight?"  Seifer sneered.  “Must be really embarrassing for you."

"Shut up!  It's not over yet!"  Zell protested.  He struggled to break free, but Seifer held him in place with his whole weight.

Blood pumping, covered in sweat, pressed so close together...  It was actually kind of a turn-on for Seifer.  He leaned in, suddenly crushing their lips together.  It startled Zell at first, but he instinctively melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Seifer's shoulders.  Seeing such an enthusiastic response, the gunbladist firmly pressed a knee firmly between Zell's legs.

However, that gesture had the opposite effect than intended.  Zell gasped as he suddenly snapped back to reality and gave Seifer a firm shove.  "HEY!"  He used his opponent's brief disorientation to finally break free.  "M'not fallin' for that again!"

"C'mon, chicken," Seifer taunted, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.  "Just throw in the towel already."

"Never!"  Zell shouted and continued to grapple with Seifer.

After a few more minutes of exchanging blows, Zell finally knocked Seifer to the ground, but his opponent still wouldn't be defeated so easily.  Limbs tangled together, the two fighters wrestled on the dirt floor of the Training Center.  Despite his small size, this was Zell's specialty.  He maneuvered himself around Seifer, slowly gaining the upper hand.

Finally, he had his opponent pinned.  Not ready to give up, Seifer struggled beneath Zell, but the martial artist pushed down harder against him, trying to keep him in place.  Basking in his victory, Zell leaned down, triumphantly pressing a kiss to Seifer's lips.

With a pleased groan, Seifer rolled his hips up more purposefully.  This time, Zell allowed himself to be more easily distracted, releasing Seifer's wrists to gently cup his jaw as he deepened the kiss.  There was a strong taste of copper from Seifer's busted lip and the blood that trickled down Zell's nose, but neither seemed to care.

As they kissed, Zell continued to rock leisurely against Seifer, grinding down against him while Seifer wrapped his arms around Zell's hips to firmly hold him in place.  He suddenly rolled to the side, using the momentum to flip them over.  Caught up in the moment, Zell wrapped his legs around Seifer to keep him close.

Seifer finally broke the kiss with a possessive growl, grinding harder against him.  "I won."

Zell gripped Seifer's hair and gave a rough tug.  "Th' hell ya did," he snapped back breathily.  "It's over, I pinned you first!"  
  
“And now I've pinned _you,_ ” Seifer retorted, punctuating his sentence by roughly bucking his hips.  
  
“You – NGH! - jerk...!!” Zell gasped, but he still held on tightly.  
  
Seifer bit down hard at the base of Zell's neck, hoping to leave a mark. He slipped a hand down between them and firmly pressed a palm against the growing bulge in Zell's jeans.  
  
“W-wait!” Zell stammered. “What if someone finds us?”  
  
“No one's coming this late. Well, not yet, at least.” Seifer sat up, eyeing Zell hungrily.

Zell’s face flushed deeply at Seifer’s implication, but he was growing too impatient to keep arguing.  If, for whatever reason, someone did enter the Training Center this late, Zell was sure he’d hear them before it was too late, so he simply laid back, eager to keep going.

There was a large gash across the front of Zell’s shirt where Seifer got in a good hit.  Without another word, he gripped the fabric of Zell’s shirt and ripped it open the rest of the way.  Zell didn’t even bother to complain.  The shirt was already covered in dirt and blood, and the tears were too large to fix, anyhow.  And damn, that was just  _hot._

Seifer leaned down once again, trailing kisses along Zell’s collarbone and down to his chest.  His lips were gentle as they passed over every cut and bruise on Zell’s body.  The soft kisses, in contrast to Seifer’s usual rough touch, evoked a shudder from Zell.  He arched his back, running his hands through Seifer’s hair as encouragement.

As Seifer moved lower, he quickly unfastened Zell’s shorts and tugged them down just far enough to free the martial artist’s arousal.  Zell whined softly as he pressed his hips forward.  Wasting no time, Seifer firmly gripped Zell’s cock and took the head into his mouth.

Zell rolled his hips upward with a loud groan.  Seifer smirked around him, glancing up to watch Zell’s reaction as he took him in further.  The smaller blonde put a hand to his mouth, biting down on a knuckle to try and muffle his groans, but Seifer knew he was never able to keep quiet for very long.  He eagerly began to bob his head, firmly using his tongue to massage Zell’s length.

“A-ah, Seifer!!” Zell finally cried out, jerking up into the gunbladist’s mouth.

It made for such a good image, Seifer couldn’t ignore his own need any longer.  He reached down and unfastened his own pants, stroking himself as he continued to work his mouth around Zell.  The smaller blonde clutched a fistful of grass, fingers digging through the dirt as he tried his best not to buck his hips too roughly.

Seifer kept his gaze upward, watching as Zell writhed under his touch. After a moment, however, he slowly pulled away, resulting in a disappointed whine from Zell.  “No don’t stop…”

Before he could complain any further, Seifer crawled above Zell, grinding down hard against him.  Zell wrapped his arms around Seifer once again, fists clenching at the back of his vest as he cried out for more.

“Fuck, Zell,” Seifer groaned as he took both their cocks in his hand, stroking them together as he continued to rock his hips. “You look so damn good when you get like this.”

Zell loved hearing Seifer speak his actual name, instead of some tired insult. He moved a hand to join with Seifer's, eager to pick up the pace.  “C'mon, harder…!!”

Seifer gladly complied, bucking his hips roughly against Zell.  A string of breathy, incoherent words of encouragement fell from Zell’s lips as they quickly moved together, desperate for relief.

Finally, Zell arched his back with a large moan as he finally hit his peak, spilling into their hands.  Seifer continued eagerly stroking himself, and with the warmth of Zell’s release spread over his own length, it didn’t take Seifer long before he finally reached his climax as well.

For a moment they remained there in the grass, panting heavily to catch their breath.  They finally sat up and used Zell’s old shirt to wipe away the mess as they tucked themselves back into their pants.

Mind swimming, Zell lazily flailed an arm in Seifer’s direction as the gunbladist began to stand. “Help me up.“

With an exasperated sigh, Seifer reached down and yanked Zell to his feet.  Instead of letting go, he held Zell close and pulled him in for a slow, lingering kiss.

“Let’s hit the shower,” Seifer suggested after pulling away. "Hope you’re ready for round two.”

“AGAIN?!!"  Zell watched with wide eyes as Seifer collected his jacket and gunblade.

"Don’t tell me your annoyingly infinite supply of energy finally ran out,” Seifer taunted as he led the way out of the Training Center.

“No way!!” Zell protested as he quickly followed behind.  “I can definitely go longer than you any day!”

No matter what Seifer said, Zell was positive that he won their spar, and he certainly meant to outlast Seifer in this new game as well.

After the shower, however, Zell was already drooling facedown in his pillow as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like all my ideas for Zell/Seifer fics would work out way better as RP. Just sayin'. *eyebrow waggle*


End file.
